


pretty odd

by zhongzone



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I don't know how to add tags, M/M, chenle loves p!atd, i talked about p!atd a lot im sorry, jisung is trying to talk to chenle, jisung is undeniably in love with chenle, lapslock, mentions of chenle introvert, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhongzone/pseuds/zhongzone
Summary: jisung was trying to figure out how to make chenle his friend, or something more than that.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	pretty odd

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta! this is my first time and i sneaked my phone from my mom just to type it all out in 15 minutes for i am (as i should be) working on my math workbooks lmao :D. i posted it only for the reason that i find this situation rn something that i would wanted to keep.
> 
> a reference from my previous encounter. a boy was undeniably trying to get along with me and made me talk about my music. it's soft and cute and i dunno how i remembered him in the middle of working my way out of this algebra :/ lmao 
> 
> leave something after you read pls, i would love some constructive criticism, i really wanted to improve my writing and although this is rushed i think this is a good shot to ask for some advice. thank you so much! and enjoy this vvv short fic? i guess?

zhong chenle is not that hard nor too easy to befriend with. eyes too thin and face too soft, one would mistake him for someone who is typical as an _easy goer_. **"does he not?"** jisung butted in, curiosity lingered in each syllable as he fumbled with his pen between his fingers.

  
  
he has a friend or two, sometimes none, sometimes few, sometimes they were a lot, but bet he didn't knew. he would look straight at someone, uninterested, _brave and cruel_. he would speak a word or two, or rarely laughs. he is a conversation killer, if it is a crime, he would've been imprisoned, sentence to death for killing hundreds— or even thousands.

everyone had tried to talk to him, some of them even asked, **"why aren't you trying to get along with us?",** blatantly that one friday afternoon in the middle of a calculus they were working on. he laughs and shrugs, **" i did", **and god did jisung love how his eyes curled down in crescents as he smiles teeth full, voice like an angel's lullabies, he's graced in glory— as jisung exaggerates it to be.

  
  
jisung sits beside him in philosophy class that one morning. he is late, and so is his professor. he tried to talk to him about chemistry and as expected he did received short replies, a few nods and hums. jisung drives the topic, satisfied that he turned it into his good few favourite songs of panic for the reason he vaguely remembered, chenle introduced himself the first day and did mentioned loving p!adt in between basketball and mind games, and so happened jisung's brother is into those. it was jisung's turn to speak or at least ask, just something if he didn't want for the conversation to die down cold and helpless. jisung would feel himself throwing up for over sharing, but it is chenle. he is _different._  
  
  
**"victorious is amazing, they did include the fan base's name right? sinners?",** jisung was everything but calm, shock evident in his features which he wished chenle didn't catch. he did not expect the sudden burst of bubbles he felt when chenle gave the exact amount of interest _or even more so_ as he does, the moment jisung stuttered the word sinners, he caught an unfamiliar glint in chenle's eyes, the aforementioned boy smiles, _overwhelming_ , not like any other smiles he sends every now and then, surely, it was different. _shining_ , as he offered his personal picks, in which made the latter feel something he haven't felt before.  
  
  
he did admit that he didn't know all of their songs nor did he tried memorizing any of those, it came out as mumble between chenle's sing-songs as he was trying to remember the title he would like jisung to listen to, jisung distinctly remembered it being _'lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off',_ but he didn't say a word, somehow he felt bad for enjoying how chenle sings or watching as chenle struggled, brows knit and nose scrunched, hand gesturing as if the words are threatening to fall any time now. _somehow_ , but more or less he felt better, at least better than before.

jisung chuckled and crack a smile. maybe he did want to keep chenle with him, even after philosophy class.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> and please keep safe!


End file.
